


Put Your Foot Down

by transtamakisuoh



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtamakisuoh/pseuds/transtamakisuoh
Summary: Haruhi's had a bad day. They stop Tamaki's usual rant in its tracks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I subscribe to nonbinary Haruhi who uses they instead of she.

In all honesty, maybe Haruhi would have put up with this for a little bit longer, at least until they could have pulled Tamaki-senpai aside and worded it more politely, but they’d already been having a not-so-good day.

First they’d overslept and missed the first train, and ended up missing their first class entirely, and then they’d forgotten their lunch on the counter at home, and now they were waiting, irritated and hungry, for the Host Club planning meeting to start so they could go home and get some food.

Tamaki, however, had other plans.

“You were so beautiful then,” he whines, brandishing a photograph he really shouldn’t have of them from middle school.

Haruhi purses their lips, eyebrow twitching, waiting for him to continue–they knew he would.

“Why can’t you, for Daddy, sweetheart, go back to–”

“Stop right there, Senpai,” they interrupt. Tamaki stops dead in his tracks, mouth snapping shut in surprise. “You need to cut that _go back for Daddy_ shit out right now,” they growl.

The twins _ooh_ and snicker behind their hands, exchanging a gleeful look.

“W-what?” Tamaki stammers. “But Haruhi–”

“Nuh-uh,” they interrupt him again, crossing their arms in an X over their face. “You need to stop, seriously. I’m sick and tired of this. First, I already have a dad and it’s not you. I don’t know how many more times I need to say this so that you _stop calling yourself my dad_. Second, do you not realize how creepy it is that you’re trying to force me to be a gender I’m not? As one trans person to another, it’s transphobic and it makes me uncomfortable.” They drop the X and gesture helplessly at him.

Tamaki cows under their unwavering gaze. “But you never–”

“I did tell you,” they cut him off. “More than once. You just don’t listen.”

“I didn’t…” Tamaki quails further. “I didn’t realize that was what you meant,” he says. “I’m sorry, Haruhi.”

The twins giggle between each other. “Milord got his head bitten off!” they chorus.

“Not now, you two,” Haruhi snaps. “Can we start this meeting so I can go home and eat?”

“Are you done berating our club leader?” Kyouya replies, glancing up from his ledger. Haruhi nods. “Then yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty writing these characters but it feels nice to again.


End file.
